Another First Time
by auhaes23
Summary: Histoire écrite pour le St. Berry Change the World challenge.   Rachel et Jesse ont toujours eu une relation interdite comme Roméo et Juliette ! Mais il y aura toujours une différence majeure dans leur histoire ! Laquelle ?


**Courte histoire St Berry !**

**Je l'ai écrite à partir de la chanson Change The World. **

**Cette histoire fait partie du "St. Berry Change the World challenge" (proposé par bandtogetherandfight et avec l'aide de northstar61)**

**C'est un challenge pour lequel on devait écrire une histoire St Berry de minimum 1000 mots et inspirée de la chanson Change The World de Eric Clapton.**

**J'espère que ca vous plaira.**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle y pensait. Elle voulait aller le voir, même rien que pour lui dire bonjour, mais elle n'avait pas encore réussi. Dès qu'elle voyait l'inscription « Carmel High School », elle faisait demi tour. Elle n'avait pas peur de l'affronter dans cet environnement, loin de là. Jesse restait toujours le même et elle l'avait toujours aimé comme ça. Leur histoire était passionnée et compliquée entre eux deux quand ils étaient jeunes, comme Roméo et Juliette, et leurs initiales. Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas supposés être ensembles. Mais maintenant que les temps avaient évolués peut-être que le suicide ne sera pas utile pour les réunir mais que le temps sera l'ultime solution.<p>

Durant le voyage, Rachel repensa à quelques souvenirs. Leur première rencontre au magasin de musique. Leur première séparation sur le parking. Leur deuxième rencontre dans l'auditorium et leur deuxième séparation à New York.

Après ce fiasco, elle lui avait demandé de la rencontrer chez elle. Il était venu avec un infime espoir au fond de sa tête. Il espérait qu'elle lui dirait finalement qu'elle le voulait lui. Et pas Finn.

_If I could reach the stars I'd pull one down for you_  
><em>Shine it on my heart so you could see the truth<em>  
><em>That this love I have inside is everything it seems<em>  
><em>But for now I find it's only in my dreams<em>

_« Jesse… » soupira-t-elle, le voyant entrer dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle se levait pour se mettre debout. Il regarda autour de lui, remarquant que la chambre de Rachel n'avait pas beaucoup changée depuis la semaine d'avant. Il finit par s'assoir sur le bord de son lit._

_« D'abord, je voulais m'excuser … » _

_« Pourquoi lui Rachel ? Je sais que j'ai jamais été le copain dont toutes les filles rêvent mais quand même, c'est Finn Hudson, à part être d'une gentillesse extrême et avoir un visage de bébé, il a rien pour lui ! » commença doucement Jesse, relevant la tête pour regarder la brune dans les yeux._

_« Je … Je l'ai attendu pendant des mois »_

_« Et, il lui a fallu que je revienne pour se décider à rompre avec Quinn ! »_

_« Je sais » après tout, que pouvait-elle dire, il ne faisait que dire la vérité pour l'instant._

_« Je sais qu'il représente beaucoup pour toi. Il est ton premier amour, ton premier coup de cœur, mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu finirai pas le choisir lui ? On a passé deux semaines ensemble, et tu m'as assuré que Finn était du passé ! »_

_Elle haussa les épaules, debout, devant Jesse, dans une robe bleu anthracite qui faisait un rappel au sweat fin qu'il portait._

_« Il m'aime »_

_« Je t'aime aussi » dit-il doucement, soudain moins arrogant. Laissant apparaitre un regard moins confiant._

_« Tu m'aimes ? » elle lui demanda pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé._

_« Pourquoi je serais retourné ici si je t'aimais pas ? » il répondit. « Tu l'aimes autant que tu m'as aimé ? » ça sonnait ridicule venant de la bouche de Jesse St James, mais il voulait vraiment qu'elle réponde à cette question._

_« C'est un amour différent » elle avoua. « Entre nous deux, ca a toujours été tout ou rien ! On a jamais eu quelque chose de vrai, de stable, de certain, alors qu'avec Finn c'est très réel, il n'y a aucun interdit entre nous. Je suis tombé amoureuse de lui dès que je l'ai entendu chanté. » dit-elle. « Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi en découvrant ta personnalité. On est si semblable »_

_« Je vais pas te forcer à me choisir Rachel. Et je peux pas t'en vouloir, avec ce que je t'ai fait l'année dernière, je méritait même pas deux semaines de faux vrai bonheur avec toi » il plaisanta faussement, se mettant sur ses deux pieds et avançant vers elle._

_« Merci Jesse… Et sache que … je t'aimerai toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre même si t'es pas celui que j'ai choisi »_

_« Le sentiment est partagé Rachel Berry » dit-il, s'abaissant pour embrasser Rachel sur son front pendant quelques secondes. Il ferma les yeux, respirant une dernière fois l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ils sentaient les fruits exotiques. Il adorait cette odeur, il en étant même accros._

_C'est de cette façon qu'il sortit de la maison des Berry. L'odeur de Rachel incrustée dans ses souvenirs et l'assurance qu'elle était heureuse avec Finn, pour l'instant. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais il l'avait vu dans ses yeux quand elle a affirmé que Finn l'aimait._

Ce jour là, Rachel avait réussi à dépasser le panneau. Elle s'était même garée dans le parking de l'école. Pendant des années, avant même qu'ils aient de vraies bases, elle avait espéré réussir à faire ce geste, même après avoir donné sa virginité à Finn. Ce moment avait été magique pour elle mais elle se demandait toujours comment ça aurait été si elle avait passé l'acte avec Jesse l'année d'avant. Ca aurait définitivement été moins maladroit. Elle ne regrettait pas son histoire avec Finn pour autant. Elle avait été extrêmement heureuse avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, après avoir passé quelques minutes dans sa voiture, elle se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée de l'école. Ce lycée n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi plein. Presque tout les étudiants portaient des uniformes représentant l'équipe dont-ils faisaient partie.

Sur son chemin, elle rencontra une femme, une blonde, aux yeux verts. Elle lui sourit.

« Rachel » s'exprima la femme, s'arrêtant.

« Bonjour Quinn » sourit Rachel, plus confiante que jamais dans sa robe rouge et ses talons bas noirs. « Comment tu vas ? »

La jeune blonde hocha la tête. « Très bien ! Je vois que tu te portes bien aussi »

« Oui ! » répondit-elle avec enthousiaste. « Comment va Sam ? »

« Bien ! Il est professeur de musique dans un lycée de garçons »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mmm »

« Et Beth ? » marmonna Rachel, hésitant un peu à poser cette question.

« Très bien ! Elle est entrée en 2ème primaire le mois dernier ! Elle ressemble beaucoup à Puck » dit Quinn, avant de regarder à l'autre bout du couloir, derrière Rachel. « Une vrai mini Noah au féminin » elle rigola. « Tu devrais aller le voir un jour ! »

« Oui ! »

« J'ai une réunion avec les autres professeurs d'anglais, tu m'excuseras »

« Bien sûr … Jesse est à l'auditorium ? »

« Je pense, les répétitions viennent de finir, il est 17h »

« Merci » dit Rachel, reprenant sa marche vers l'auditorium du lycée. Elle allait passer par la porte des coulisses, de cette façon, elle n'aurait pas besoin de descendre les centaines de marches d'escaliers du « théâtre ».

_That I can change the world_  
><em>I would be the sunlight in your universe<em>  
><em>You will think my love was really something good<em>  
><em>Baby if I could change the world<em>

_If I could be king even for a day_  
><em>I'd take you as my queen I'd have it no other way<em>  
><em>And our love will rule in this kingdom we have made<em>  
><em>Till then I'd be a fool wishin' for the day<em>

Quand, elle poussa la porte, elle se retrouva dans un vestiaire vide qu'elle longea, arrivant alors à côté de la grande scène. Il y avait encore des lumières bleues et un décor fantasiste au fond de cette dernière.

Rachel pouvait aussi apercevoir une silhouette au loin, assise sur une siège au premier rang. Cette silhouette était fine, grande et foncée. Jesse n'avait pas énormément changé. Il portait toujours un de ses jeans noir et une chemise foncée, dont les manches étaient retroussées, rentrée dans son jeans, et une cravate assortie. Il avait aussi toujours ses cheveux d'une certaine petite longueur coiffés en arrière.

Dès qu'il entendit le bruit des chaussures de Rachel, il tourna la tête, l'observant alors avancer vers lui avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier s'agrandit encore plus quand il vit les bagues qu'elle portait à son annuaire gauche. Plus précisément la bague qu'il lui avait offerte il y a un an et la deuxième qu'ils avaient choisie ensembles il y a quelques mois. Il portait la même à son propre doigt.

« Hey » sourit-il, comme elle arriva devant lui. Il se leva.

« Bonne journée ? » elle demanda d'une voix douce alors qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux, léger et long comme souvent. Elle appréciait énormément la sensation des lèvres sur les siennes.

« Bonne journée ! » il confirma, posant les quelques feuilles qu'il avait dans ses mains, l'odeur exotique de ses cheveux toujours incrustée dans ses narines. « Et vous deux ? » il demanda à son tour, s'abaissant pour embrasser la petite tête qu'avait sa femme contre sa poitrine.

« Magnifique ! Elle vient tout juste de se réveiller. Elle dormait encore quand j'ai rencontré Quinn dans les couloirs »

Jesse décida alors de défaire le nœud qui maintenait le bébé contre Rachel dans le porte bébé de style africain.

Il leva le petit humain légèrement en l'air avant de le coucher dans ses bras. Cette petite fille n'avait que 3 mois.

« Comment tu vas toi ? » il lui demanda, caressa ses petites joues roses. « Tu veux qu'on retourne à la maison ? »

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller chez ma mère » annonça Rachel.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mmm » murmura-t-elle, admirant toujours leur petite fille. « Je pense que Lily devrait rencontrer sa grand mère »

« T'entends ça ? Tu vas avoir une grand-mère de plus ! Alors maintenant… ca va te faire une maman parfaite, un papa qui t'aime énormément, trois grands pères accros à toi et deux grands-mères qui vont te chouchouter à vie »

« Merci » dit soudainement Rachel.

Jesse la regarda, plongeant son regard bleu dans le sien. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir donné une petite fille ! Un mélange de nous deux ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvait me faire ! Et en plus, elle a hérité de ma magnifique voix ! Une petite St James avec une voix à la Berry ! »

Jesse s'avança vers sa femme, posa une main dans sa nuque et l'embrassa une seconde fois. Ca ne dura quelques secondes, mais il savait que par ce baiser, elle comprenait qu'il lui donnerait toujours tout ce qui la rendrait heureuse.

« De rien » il murmura, prenant le temps de regarder Rachel dans les yeux. « On y va ? »

« Oui ! »

« Quand, on rentrera, j'ai prévu quelque chose pour nous deux ! » dit-il, alors qu'il marchait avec sa femme dans les couloirs du lycée dans lequel il travaillait depuis ses 19 ans comme coach. Ca lui avait plutôt réussi d'avoir ce poste. Il avait mené son équipe 3 fois à la première place de Nationales, et avait pu reconstruire une relation passionnée mais réelle avec Rachel avant qu'elle ne parte à New York pour aller à Julliard.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mmm ! Et je peux te dire que tu vas être excitée ! » il rigola, essayant de ne pas trop secouer leur petite Lily qui les observait avec les grands yeux de sa mère mais bleus comme son père.

Après tout, peut-être que Jesse n'avait pas été sa premier fois. Mais il a été bien plus que cela. Il a été le premier homme qui l'a rendue complètement heureuse. Il a été le premier homme à la demander en fiançailles, à lui offrir un mariage incroyable. Mais aussi à avoir été le premier à lui donner une petite fille magnifique. Et bientôt, il serait le premier à l'emmener à New York dans leur appartement qu'il avait payé lui-même pour qu'elle réalise son rêve le plus fou. Elle était à présent son univers à lui, sa reine, son bonheur, son monde.

_That I can change the world_

___I would be the sunlight in your universe_

_You will think my love was really something good_

_Baby if I could change the world_

_Baby if I could change the world_

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

**Laissez moi savoir :p**

**(Les commentaires anonymes sont autorisés)**

**Merci de m'avoir lue**


End file.
